Angel of Death
by aures
Summary: Rukawa Kaede, the angel of death, was destined to take her soul until something happens, something angels should never feel..and guess what, she's sakuragi's younger sister! :b
1. Prologue

Angel of Death 

          By: aures

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk. (sighs) but I own this creation of mine! Bwahahahah! 

Oki, unto the explanation for this story can be a very confusing one. Kasteria is like a world, like our earth and the people here on earth called it the Unknown World, and there, there's magic, wars and etc. ^^  

I guess my mind is quite imaginative today. Hahahaha. I was planning to make this a series but I'll think about it because I'm a very lazy human being. ^_^ Hehe… I hope you'll like this one. Enjoy!__

Legends:

"…"     Dialogue

'…'     Thoughts of the characters

(--)      Story inserts; meanings for better understanding

[--]      Self inserts    

"Four kingdoms in the land of Kasteria. Four kingdoms that rules. Four kingdoms that seize the power of magic and beauty. Shoyo, the land of earth where nature lives. Kainandai, the land of air and there riches dawned. Ryonan, the land surrounded by water and mist. And Shohoku, the land where fire was blessed by the gods…"  

**Prologue**

            He sat motionless on the floor covered with mortal blood and aging dirt. His chains were rusted and the walls around him showed writings of evil minds humans could only blame upon. Only a bleary light entered the petty window up high the pitched-black cell for him to see his ambiance. He was locked up with only his poignant memories to company him. With only the memory of a smile to lighten his dreary heart. 

            He was now worn-out. He cannot move his body anymore. His dark wings lay flat on the floor, wounded and frayed, as he leaned on the hard wall. The cell was getting cold as night skulks in, yet he could not feel its growing frostiness, what an immortal like him could never feel. For he is an angel, an angel of death and he has to do something—fast, before it's too late. His eyes roamed the place he is in. But all he saw was a barren, cold room with no way out.

            His heart had gone cold and his hand reach out for something to grasp, something to make his feet stand up. But he can't find anything. Only the clammy air that surrounds him.

            What are they doing now? They took away the only precious treasure he ever had in a long time. The only thing that brings happiness into this monotonous life of his. And the only thing that an immortal like him should never have. It was against the heavens rules. But now that he has her, he'd rather lose his life. His immortality.

            A tear ominously fell down his cheeks, a tear angels never shed. 

            But if only he could touch her face for the very last time. If only he could kiss her lips once more.

            I'll be safe.

            I'll be free once again…


	2. The Angel of Death

 Disclaimer: All right, all right! I wouldn't send my lawyer! [As if I had…Nyahahahaha] I do not own Slam Dunk!         

I'm sorry that the prologue is short…you will learn later on why he was in jail. ^^ so here's chap1 I hope you'll like it! Enjoy! Don't forget to review!!! 

Legends: 

"---"    dialogue

'---'     thoughts

(---)    story inserts; meanings

[---]    self inserts

**Chapter One: The Angel of Death**

            Rukawa Kaede felt the air grazes his face as he opened the vast doors leading to the mortal world where the four kingdoms laid. The blue light blinded his eyes as he entered and felt the cold wind brushes upon his ashen face. His dark wings flew wide open and soared down the pitch-black sky. His body went cold however he didn't give a thought to it. For he was always cold. He knows the feeling of the deepest depths of darkness or the coldest of the night. 

_            For I am the dark. _

_            I am the coldness the humans feel deep in their little hearts._

_            I am death._

            His eyes gazed down the misty kingdom of Shohoku. The street lamps glowed brightly, forming a huge line around the city. The place was left barren for the night only for the little lamps that light the petty houses below. His wings flipped with the motion of the wind as he took out an almost-worn-out gray paper from the pocket of his flowing black robe. The black ink glowed even in the dark as he began to read the next name on the list.

            Rukawa's eyes narrowed for a slight moment as he brushed his fingertips upon the engraved letters.

            'From the kingdom of Fire, Shohoku.'

            His lips twitched into a devious smile. Another mortal is going to die.

            He stared at the name for the last time and mounted at the hidden shadows of an old willow tree.

_            Sakuragi Hiyuki._

            "Onichan!" Hiyuki glared at the back of her looming brother. She trailed behind him, carrying a basket of veggies and fruits they had brought from the market while her good-for-nothing brother continues to praise his newly made sword. 

            Both of them had red hair, which can be easily distinguish that they're the Sakuragis since they were the only red haired in Kasteria. Her brother's were shorter [of course ^^] and hers were much longer and wavy, up to her shoulders. While her brother has brown eyes, she has gray ones, the eyes she inherited from their mother.

            "Nyahahahaha!" Hanamichi let out a hilarious laugh as he held his sword up high in the sky. It gives off a radiant light as the sun's rays flashed through it. Gems and stones were adeptly engraved at the handle of the sword. The sharp blade of the metal sparkles with enchantment and small manuscripts, which were spells, were carved giving energy to the one who holds the sword.

            "Nyahahaha! I, Sakuragi Hanamichi, own the most beautiful, powerful sword in all the land of Kasteria! Nyahahaha!"

            "Good grief," Hiyuki shook her head in mortification as a few passer-bys and sellers were giving them an eye. She skulked behind him, panting for breath for the basket she was holding might have contain a pound of stones, steels and food brought by her brother.

            Yohei Mito, who joins the two red heads after eating a good meal from the inn they had passed by, gaped at his almost-lunatic friend whose eyes were sparkling as he stared at the sword. "Yes, it is a beauty. But I cannot guarantee that it's the most powerful yet."

            Hanamichi turned to him with ire. "And what made you think so?" he asked and his eyes suddenly widened, smiling deviously at his friend. "You're just jealous. Nyahahahaha! Yohei is jealous! Yohei is jealous! Nyahahahaha."

            "He's gotten insane," Takamiya, who works in a bar at the end of the road, muttered to Hiyuki who nodded in return.

            Hanamichi heard this and clobbered his friend's head. "NANI? Don't you dare poison my sister's mind! You are just mad because a bar tender can't own a sword," he uttered and added mischievously, "You're belly has gotten way too bigger than last year as well. Bwahahahaha."

            "What did you say?" he demanded, staring at him with a look of a human about to murder someone.

            Yohei smiled sheepishly at them. "Now, now, don't let your hot head get into you," he said and patted both of their backs. 

            "Tsk-tsk. Things just never change," Noma, who was with Takamiya, mumbled as his fingers stroked his moustache.  His eyes were surveying the sword with interest. "Who in the world made that sword for you, anyway?"

            Hanamichi's eyes shined boastfully. "Hehehe. Who else, the greatest smith here in Shohoku, Mitsui Hisashi," he bragged as he runs his hand upon the pointed edge of the steel of his sword. [covers face now, now, don't be mad…there's a reason to it I swear! Promise! ^_^] 

            He waited for his friends to widen their eyes in shocked but instead they let out a burst of laughter, clutching their stomachs in the process. Hanamichi stared at them; his jaw fell to the floor. Smoke started to steam out of his head. 

            "Uh-oh," Hiyuki muttered and everyone sweat dropped.****

            He raised a big fist and started to clout all of his friends' heads as they ran for their lives. 

            Hiyuki sighed and swiveled for balance as she nearly dropped her bag of goods. Noticing that her brother had left her alone, she groaned. Well, seems like she'll carry all their goods all the way home. "Aurgh, being a little sister can be a drag."

          She started to head home which might be a long mile from where she just stood now. About halfway down the road a sudden bugging thought brought another groan from her lips. "Ahhhhhh, I forgot oniichan's things from the repair shop!" she exclaimed and made a swift dash towards the city again. 

Just review ^^


	3. Proclaimed Prophecy Unveiled

I already posted this chapter but I had to remove it. I just detected a few problems. ^^; so I posted chap2 again! Hope you like it! I also put a warning! Hehehe! 

**Warning:** Everything is just my imagination here so don't expect that somewhere out there over the rainbow there is a land called Kasteria. ^^; and if there is—email me oki doki?!

Krappkarmin: really? We have the same ideas? That's cool! What's yours about? I'm glad you like the story. ^^ Hope you'll like this one as well! 

Zackire: Hmm…I'm going to think about that. But they will surely fight. Maybe through basketball??? Nah! Hehehehe

Fyre: I'm glad you like it. And why Mitsui gave the sword to Hanamichi is because—SECRET Hehehe Just kidding! I can't insert that part here but you will learn it in the upcoming chapters! So stay tune! ^^ also, this is not a yaoi…I've never written one…

Lex: Hiyuki and Rukawa might get together—only if my mind will suddenly tell me one of them had to die ^^ [Sakuragi: Nyahahahaha! It would be that kitsune! Nyahahahaha!] Nope. Not Rukawa. He's immortal remember? And I don't want my Rukawa to die…[Rukawa funs started to throw apples and veggies that miraculously went out of the computer's monitor towards my face] all right, all right, I mean OUR Rukawa. Whew! 

Akira-akisama: hmm…when I looked in the dictionary the word HI means day…so Hiyuki means Day Snow. Hmm…maybe I'm wrong. Gomen. ^^ but I couldn't change it now -_- I gotten used to it. Oh well. I agree with you there! I could almost imagine Rukawa being the angel of death! Looking like a rugged handsome young man! =^_^= If he really is the angel of death…well, will someone out there stab me?!  

Khaye: Thanks! I'm really glad you like it! Hope you'll like this chap too! ^^

Nothingtodo: Thankyouverymuch! I'm really glad you like it! Also thanks for the reminder! The past and present blahblah. I feel even better when someone corrects me…so I could not make the same mistake again. [sulks down] you see I have a 50 IQ in grammar. I always forget those rules and everything...hehehe ^_^

Unquestionable: yep, she's not dim witted like Hana…[thinks for a while] but maybe just 50%! =^_^= I made her a lot more responsible unlike that brother of hers. I just couldn't imagine what will happen if those two had the same personalities!! Or the whole kingdoms would proclaim a war—but now against them! Hahaha...

Jen: I know this fic is REALLY different. ^^; my mind suddenly had this crazy imagination. I know this fic is really unlike the others but I would really keep this one as interesting as I can. I'm just glad you like this chap! ^^

arty*obscure here it is! Here it is! Here it is! Here is it! [oops!]

Legends:

"…"     Dialogue

'…'     Thoughts of the characters

(---)     Story inserts; meanings for better understanding

[---]     Self inserts    

//---// Place or time

**Chapter Two: Proclaimed Prophecy Unveiled**

            She carelessly brushed her hand unto her flaming red hair, but only hers was a little darker than her brother's. Perspiration started to appear on her forehead as she limply dragged herself along with her basket and heavy metal equipment her ever-loving brother had broke and had sent for repair. She muttered curses under her breath and imagined what she would do once she saw that big brother of hers. 

            "I'll pull that red hair of his! I'll choke his throat until he could no longer laugh that laugh of his! I will definitely—" she stopped as she saw herself face to face with a petite old lady with its face all wrinkled and about to peel off. 

            Yet, in spite of her old age, must be a hundreds or so, beauty can be trace on her features. Her dry lips were smiling up at her in a very cunning way as if she knew something she didn't. Well, in her case she really didn't know. She'd never seen this lady before. 

            "Um, can I do something for you, ma'am?" she politely asked for the lady was staring hard at her, as if her eyes were piercing through her and she was also on her way. 

            She nodded with a thoughtful look on her strange green eyes. "You are Hiyuki, right? Sakuragi Hiyuki?"

//Meanwhile in the land of Ryonan//

            "What do you mean a journey? This is no time to have a journey or whatever you want to call that!" Uozumi Jun the head of the Ryonan's army opposed. "I couldn't possibly agree with you in this, Sendoh. You have responsibilities to take care of here in Ryonan!" The captain's eyes had bugled out in fury. 

            Sendoh Akira, the infamous swordsman in the land of Kasteria, merely smiles at the thought that had happened a while ago. Skilled and proclaimed as the legendary one, he always kept a smile pasted on his face that eventually all the girls in the land fell for. His known defying-the-gravity hairstyle was even imitated by the young lads. [I'm sorry for them…tsk-tsk ^^;] He was their hero. 

            He pulled the reins as his white horse galloped out of the castle. 

             A short break is all he needed right now. He felt his throat was being choked with so many expectations King Taoka had laid on his trust. The King wanted him to be early during duty when he still wanted to savor his sleep. [That's all the reason?! =o] But in truth though, he wanted to explore the other lands. [Ahhh, all right, I get it ^^] 

            "Open the gates!" he commanded, stopping his horse at the foot of the gigantic doorways leading to the outside land. The guards just stare at him, too afraid to move. 

            Sendoh grinned. "Please. Do I have to beg you?"

            "I cannot let you pass through, Sendoh," Koshino head of the guards at the gates butt in. The gates and the wall that enclose the land of Ryonan were approximately 45 feet tall cast a shadow above them. He walked out of the post hidden by some bushes.

            Sendoh sighed. "Ok, let me guess, Uozumi ordered you that."

            His brow furrowed. "Yes. And I know he is right. Don't flout the King's orders, Sendoh." Koshino threatens.

            At that Sendoh let out a chuckle. "I won't, I swear. But you see I really wanted this ride. Sometimes a person has to do something without any reason at all," he silently explained. He lifted his eyes towards the sky. The normally grinning master of swords was now deep in thought. "I guess some kind of unknown will is pushing me to do this. So, can you open the gates?"

            Koshino was puzzled. Nevertheless he did obey his command. He ordered one of his men to open the gates. 

            Sendoh thanked him and waved a farewell to them. "I won't be gone to long! Tell King Taoka that!" He galloped his horse to the long bridge that separates their kingdom from the main land. A long expedition awaits him. 

//Back to the city of Shohoku//

            "Damn you fools! Making fun of my precious sword!" Hanamichi roared as he successfully clobbered each of their thick heads. He carefully placed it back on the sheath and turned beside him, grinning. "Now Hiyuki-chan lets leave this—" and stopped. 

            He frantically glanced around him but his little red head sister was nowhere to find. Panic erupted within him. The city was such a huge jigsaw puzzle that if you make one wrong turn, it would take you a day to find your way back. 

            Sakuragi walked to his friends who in return took a step back. His brow wrinkled. "All right, I won't hurt your little heads but my sister is missing! Yohei have you seen her following us?" he demanded.

            Yohei mused before he replied, "Nope. I was too busy saving my neck from your clutches to even notice her. But I'm sure I didn't saw her following us. With that load of hers she's carrying around. She couldn't even outrun a loaded wagon." 

            "Tsk-tsk. Such a cruel brother who's not even helping his sister," Noma shook his head. "CRUEL! Cruel indeed. Poor girl."

            Ohkusu nodded in agreement. "I'm glad I don't have a brother like him," and glances at the fuming Hanamichi.

            His ears started to ventilate once again. "NANI? Why you! My sister is missing and you just stand there doing nothing," he glared. 

            "Then why are you also standing there, doing nothing?" Takamiya pointed out while Hanamichi began to blush despite his furry.

            "All right, all right, let's start to search for her before the sun goes down," Yohei broke off. He started to direct instructions to them. "And I'll look for her this way. All settle then! We'll meet here if the sun finally sets or if one of us have found Hiyuki-chan."

            Takamiya grunted. "How did I get myself into this?" he cried. 

            Her body froze and time seemed to stop. She gaped at the old lady in shock. "How come, how come you know my name?" she stammered, unable to believe what the old lady had just said. "Have I met you somewhere?"

            The old lady shook her head. "I just felt it, my child. I see it in your eyes and I know that you are the daughter of Sakuragi Himaokami, the famous redwolf swordsman in his time." She smiled at Hiyuki knowingly. "Your father is one of the greatest swordsman in Kasteria before the war.

            Hiyuki tightly gripped her amulet; her heart was beating fast. 

            She didn't know that much about her father for when death had taken him, she was only about seven years old. The only memory vivid to her was when she saw her father bid goodbye to them and only to return from the war with a weak heart. Then he gave to her the treasure she cherished, the golden amulet necklace.

            "Now Hiyuki, I must tell you something. Something very important," the old lady broke her thoughts and she wiped her tears away that had flowed out of her knowledge. 

            "The prophecy has been unveiled and your hours here in Kasteria is being counted. The Angel of Death has finally waver its wings," she muttered, her voice was filled with wisdom unknown to Hiyuki. And her words ring truth that a while ago she truly doubts. 

            'The Angel of Death?' she had heard that name before when a neighbor of hers died a few nights ago. 'What is she trying to say?' and unconsciously, fear engulfed within her heart. The old lady continued. 

            "But don't be afraid Hiyuki, daughter of Himaokami," the old lady said, as if she had read her thoughts. "It is not your time yet although the heavens had said so. You have to stay here in Kasteria; you have a mission to fulfill. A prophecy to reveal!"

            Her brow crumpled confusedly. "What mission? What prophecy?" 

            The old lady just smiled at her. "You will know it as soon as you finally met him."

            And her mind rumbled. "Who is this he then?"

            She bowed her head in finality and started to walk away. 

            "Wait! Please explain it to me! I don't understand any of it!" Hiyuki ran, well more of a fast walk because of her load, after the old lady. She turned around the corner to where she last saw her and saw nothing. The lady had somewhat disappear into thin air. She felt a sudden coldness surrounding her. 

            And she knew her life is at risk. Her hours have already been counted. 

ThankYouVeryVeryMuch again to those who reviewed! XD 

I made Sendoh the best swordsman in Kasteria since he's the best [and even the best than Rukawa Anzai sensei said so! (Sticks out tongue) but every one of them is the best in their own way] so I made him the best swordsman. There's nothing much that happened here except the prophecy, so bare with me T_T I really have to introduce Sendoh to all of you! 

Just review!  ^^


	4. Death Plots Her End: PlanA

It's been a loooong while since I posted here..oh well…hope you'll like this chapter...^_^

Chapter Three: Death Plots Her End Plan A: The Fire 

            "If I were Yuki-chan, where would I likely go?" Sakuragi Hanamichi mumbled to himself as he passed by the looming towers of the castle's gate, which was located at the center of the city. He gazed up at its enormous gates. 

Finally, the tensai's head popped into conclusion. He smiled. "Of course! Our home!" [Whew! At last! The tensai's mind sprang into a genius answer! Hehehe]

            He sighed inwardly. "I do hope she went there," and hurriedly walked down the yellow asphalt leading to their little town which was just outside the outskirts of the city. 

Hiyuki grunted in every step she makes, as her load gets heavier by the minute. She felt a sweat rolling down her temples as she made her way inside the forest. Enormous trees greeted her; its roots were sticking out from the ground nearly her height. Its boughs seemed to bow down at her as she quietly treaded its path.  Huge bushes and wild leaves peeks from the darkness. The tree's leaves had finally covered the sun's rays from coming through. A gust of wind blew unto her that made her heart jumped a mile.

            She closed her eyes tightly and began to chant, "don't be scared…don't be scared," just to ease herself. She continued walking. Her eyes would always grazed at her sides, watching for any signs of the so-called Angel of Death. Despite all her chanting, she would find herself wandering what the angel looked like.

            Her back shivered. She remembered the humans on earth imagined death as someone who has a long flowing black robe, a big fork on his hand and a skull for his head. His sockets were empty. No eyes. And he would smile at your face baring no teeth at all. 

            Hiyuki trembled. 'But its different here,' she assured herself. 'Maybe he looked more like oniichan, with a much wider mouth laughing maniacally at you as soon as you died.' Her lips broke into a smile at the thought. 'Or maybe he would look like that old lady. With skin started to peel off, exposing the flesh inside!' 

            She shook her head. "That would be gross."

            Finally, light stream down on her from above. The huge leaves and trees parted before her viewing a beautiful town ahead. Hiyuki grinned and hurriedly walked towards the little white house she called home. She only got one problem though. 'He's going to pay for this,' she mumbled as the face of her laughing brother flashed before her mind.

            Sakuragi burst the door wide open, panting. He had run all the way from the city to the forest and finally to their house. His eyes searched the place and fell on the grinning red head already waiting for him. Her eyes were blazing quite menacing. 

            Hanamichi gulped. 

            "At last!" she said.

            Meanwhile Sakuragi grinned back. "Well, since you're here, I have to tell the others. I'd be right back!" and without another word, he ran back to the city.

            Hiyuki blinked and realization hit her. "Ahhhhhh! That monkey!" she exclaimed. She stomped her foot on the floor. It was the tenth time her brother had done this to her and still, he escaped from her clutches with his innocent excuses. 

            She sighed. 'There's no use. I can't fight this war. The battle is over,' and went back to her cooking.

            His blue eyes surveyed the land like a hawk looking for its prey. His wings waver as he soared down unto one of the little town of Shohoku. He landed just outside a little white house made of mud and bricks. (houses in Shohoku are all made up of mud or bricks because of the heat located below its land) His feet barely touching the ground. It was a rule of the angels never to set foot upon the mortal land. And if ever they did, mortals would finally get to see them. They would become visible to their eyes. In which for Rukawa's case, he did not like. 

            Rukawa sniffed the air. Someone was cooking. 'Must be that girl. Well seems like this would be her last day to cook.' He took out his watch from his cape. _Ten more minutes._

And he waited for another death of a mortal soul. 

"Miyagi there seemed to be a smoke coming from one of the channels!" one of the watchers screamed as his fingers hastily typed. On the screen, wherein a map of the Shohoku can be seen, they saw a blinking red light. (oki this is from my wild imagination! Hehehe ^^ these channels are where the heat circulated below the land. It is Shohoku's source of energy and such. That is why their land is called the land of fire. The vents are where the fire came out from the channels into the homes of the people, for their needs) 

            Miyagi Ryota, a talented and fast swordsman as well as a watcher assigned to guard the channels, went to his side. "Where is it coming from?"

            "Outside the city! On the outskirts!" 

            Miyagi observed the map and groaned. 

            "What is it?" his co-watcher asked.

            "Looks like its coming from Hanamichi's place! That fool! I'll go there and sent for some men. The channel might shatter and cause more damages," he muttered and went out of the room. 'If Aya-chan finds out about this…'

            "Oniichan! You know I'm not a little child anymore who couldn't even find my way home," Hiyuki grumbled as she bent down to open the vent to start the fire. Then to herself, 'Even if you are just a bit taller than me, that doesn't mean I'm still a child. If I grew a few more inches I'll show you—' and added loudly, "I also got your things back!" 

            "I saw it," he replied as she heard a loud clinging noise of metal and steel being clashed together. "But I won't be needing the sword anymore." 

            Before she went to the room to see what had happened, she turned the knob to lower the fire. "Be careful with it. I don't want to go to the repair shop again!" Hiyuki remarked.

            "Nyahahahaha!" Sakuragi's eyes glinted while she sighed exasperatedly. "Of course your tensai brother could never do such a thing!" 

            Hiyuki stared at the ceiling. 'That's what he always said.' 

Then Sakuragi stopped going through his things and began to sniff the air. "What's that smell? Like something is burning," he said. 

            Her eyes widen and she runs to the kitchen, shrieking all the way, "The food! The food!"  Hanamichi trailed behind her.

            Her precious cooking was now in flames. Hiyuki turned the knob and checked for any damages in the vent and the channel. "Whew! No damages. Odd. The fire had went higher but I remember I turn it to the low—"

            Hanamichi's eyes narrowed as a cloud of smoke burst from the vent. "Hiyuki-chan! Look out!"

            Fire erupted from the vent and exploded right on her face.           

            Rukawa sighed as he witness the scene. He had seen so many deaths. He doesn't feel that fear anymore whenever he saw people dying in front of his eyes. Moreover than that, he doesn't have any feelings now. He lost them. Part of the little house was now burning. His mission has ended. All he has to do now is to wait for her soul.

            His wry blue eyes watched the fire grew bigger. Fortunately, it seems that the brother of the girl had pushed the alarm. The house was now being rained by water; half of it was destroyed from the fire. But more than that, it was completely safe.

            Rukawa saw the big brother went out of the house carrying the limp body of his sister. Then his eyes narrowed like slits. 'Wait a minute—' his eyes cannot distinguish any floating soul. It should be joining him right at this instance. 

            He scowled. "She's still alive then," he muttered, vaguely believing. 

There…if there's any wrong grammar, I'm truly sorry…^^ I'm too lazy to edit any of it…heheha…also pardon me for any weird ideas I had…^_^


	5. Death Plots Her End: PlanB

**Disclaimer: **i do not own Slam Dunk. this is just one of my crazy imagination. ;)

* * *

**author's note: **all right. i won't go with the usual details. you know the **legend **already so i don't have to copy paste it all over again. :) and for all those who reviewed loooong way back then, THANK YOU so much! and i am entirely sorry that it took a loooooong time since i update this story. it has been a very hectic months (? or a year?) for me. hope you understand. but still, i do wish you'll still be interested in reading my fic. hehe..well...ok, here goes. have fun! **

* * *

**

ANGEL OF DEATH

**Chapter Four: Death Plots Her End Plan B: Backfired**

"According to rule no. 39 that anyone who would try to break through or destroy any of the channels of fire shall be punish for this act may cost the lives of many," Miyagi said in a formal yet mockingly tone of his. He coughed. "So you have the right to remain silent until approval—"

"Cut it out, Ryochin!" Hanamichi exclaimed. "Of course I know about that! I memorized all of the land's rules!" Miyagi raised one of his eyebrows. "This tensai couldn't break any of those rules! Also there were no destroyed channels." And he muttered in a bewildering voice, "It was surprising though. A fire just merge all of a sudden…from nowhere."

Miyagi cupped his chin deep in thought. "All right," he finally said. "But I will send some of my men for further guarantee. Just to be sure."

Sakuragi kneeled and laid her unconscious sister on the ground. "But she's not yet moving. I hope the amulet had somehow saved her—" He stopped short as he felt a sudden twinge of movement.

"I think she's all right now," Miyagi commented as both of them watched her eyes flutter open.

* * *

Kogure Kiminobu's brow wrinkled. He can't be hearing that right. He must have gone deaf. His plain white gown, with only a few jewelries embroidered on the collar and sewed in glittering gold threads, was scraping the floor as he paced. Finally he willed himself to take a sit to calm his jittery nerves.

"It really is true, Healer. The master of swords is roaming our land. Some villagers nearby have seen him," one of his servants tattled. "One of the sellers notified me about that. Heard he was riding on a white horse and advancing towards the smith's house in a rush."

He smiled at his own foolishness.

'That can't be. Gossips are just gossip. It must be a misinterpret news. Or maybe those villagers are just seeing things.' He went back to his work. He took out some bandages from the cabinet to be used for treating his patients. 'And if he was really here, then what did he came for?"

* * *

"Hiyuki-chan! I'm going now!" Hanamichi yelled from the doorway the next day. He closed the door behind him as soon as he heard her brief reply. Clad in his body armor, he set foot towards the city for his daily work. Since Hanamichi met Haruko, the captain's sister, he has decided to become one of the Shohoku soldiers and become a swordsman.

Hiyuki smiled as she watched her brother ambled to the city. She, herself, dreamt to become a swordsman as well. But women were not allowed. She sighed. To keep herself occupied, she cleaned the house, arranged her brother's things that was clattering all over the house as always and admired the newly bloomed blue flowers right outside their little abode. She gathered a basket of them and gingerly placed them in colorful containers.

Hiyuki smiled at her work.

Then a silvery object lying on the table caught her eye. She groaned. "He forgot his food once again," came her exhausted whisper.

* * *

Miyagi's eyebrow furrowed, getting more and more irritated as that loud voice continuously bragged about.

"Nyahahahaha. I, the greatest tensai, possessed the most powerful sword of all!" Sakuragi bragged once again. The other soldiers gathered around him, praising the sword as well. "See, Ryochin! I told you so! Mine is much more beautiful than that old rusty sword of yours!"

Miyagi gritted his teeth. "NANI? How dare you—"

His raged was suppressed by Sakuragi's another feat of laughter. "NYAHAHAHAHA" but then, it seems that no one will win the growing bickering. Neither Hanamichi nor Miyagi as the gathering soldiers hastily scrambled away from the two. A looming fortress seemed to emerge out of nowhere, casting shadows about them.

Sakuragi stopped laughing while Miyagi gulped. Both of them received the ever-popular head cracking Gori punch.

"ITAI" both of them screamed in unison.

"How could you do that to the great tensai, Gori," Hanamichi provoked, clutching his head protectively. At the mention of the Word-That-Must-Not-Be-Named, he received another punch.

Miyagi sulked, grasping his swollen head as well. "It's his fault, Captain Akagi! He started all of this!" he protested.

The so-called Gori, er I mean Captain Akagi faced them squarely, his eyes turning into thin slits. "It is both of your fault. So now, I want the two of you to clean the courtyard all throughout the day," he bellowed and to Hanamichi, he added, "And you, I don't want to hear you utter that name again! Understand?"

Sakuragi nodded. "Yes, of course Go—I mean Captain Akagi!"

The two of them walked away, glaring at each other menacingly. Akagi let out a breath. 'I shouldn't have accepted that monkey.' He was about to head to the courtyard to see if the two were doing what he had said when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Uh, excuse me mister—" a girl's voice asked from astern. "Can I have a word with my brother?"

Akagi turned to her. 'Oh, the other red head.' "He is not allowed right now, young lady. I would be the one to tell him your message."

The girl smiled. He noticed that her forehead was starting to perspire. "Uh, I just wanted to hand this to him," and she handed a silvery container to his reach. "It's his lunch." He took it. "Thank you very much," after bowing consecutively, the girl quickly scampered out of the place.

Akagi stood there, his brow creasing. 'Am I really that scary looking?'

* * *

Hiyuki breathe a sigh of relief as soon as she was completely safe from the giant gorilla his brother always mention to her, the so-called hindrance to his happiness. She halted right outside the healer's house. It was being built for further space and rooms for the patients. She stares up at it. A brown head poked out from one of the windows.

Hiyuki waved her hand.

Kogure who noticed her, waved back. "Hiyuki!" the healer greeted. "I'll just finish this. I'll be there in a second."

Hiyuki beamed. He was the one who healed her wounds from yesterday. A very kind and handsome healer that gradually became her friend as well. While waiting for him to go down, she watched the builders skillfully assembled the bricks. At the distance, she heard a loud hoof beats of a horse.

But it wasn't that that caught her interest. A tall beautiful man with cascading raven hair half hidden by his black hood was standing still at the center of the road. He seemed deep in thought, his eyes staring straight upward and the fast approaching hoof beats did not seem to bother him at all. But still, a rush of panic surge within her. She frantically waved her hands to get his attention. However it did not helped. She took the last resort, she screamed with all her voice could muster to.

"MISTER GET OUT OF THE ROAD."

* * *

Rukawa Kaede's eyes were staring intently at the bricks above the house being built. 'If fate wouldn't let this girl die, then I guess it would be my mission to do so.'

One of the huge bricks started to quiver. It was directly above the girl's head and with one more push through the power of his command it would definitely fall down on her. However a deafening pounding coming from the ground and a shrill yell interrupted his concentration.

His eyes glanced around him. A mass of red blocked his view and he felt himself being heave. His eyes widen as he felt his body compacted with the ground. He, along with the unknown thing that had pulled him, came tumbling down the hill, making his head smacked into a rock. His wings went ragged from the impact.

Rukawa felt his body went numb. 'I'm going to be visible.' The thought pierced through his head, alarming his consciousness.

And when he opened his eyes, he found his drowning into a pool of gray ones.

* * *

**author's note: **oops. sorry if i stopped this chapter right there. more later. don't worry i'll update as soon as i can. thanks for reading this. just review!


End file.
